


Mister Bunny is BIG!!

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: The Adventures of Mister Bunny and Lockie [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidents, Big!Sherlock, Detective Work, Gen, John Has A Hard Day, John Needs A Hug, M/M, Multi, big!John, little!john, little!sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: John is Big today.Mister Bunny disagrees.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: The Adventures of Mister Bunny and Lockie [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Mister Bunny is BIG!!

John woke up Big after spending two day in Littlespace. He felt refreshed and ready to go back to work with Sherlock who had been Big for the past three days. 

John always thanked whatever god was watching over them because it seemed like the two brothers were on the same schedule when it came to their Littles days or Big days. 

“Coffee,” Sherlock said as he poured two cups, already knowing that John would want a cup. 

“Thanks,” John groaned as he was still trying to wake up. He sat down at the table and took the cup of coffee and hummed. Then he took a sip…”Sherlock this is cold. Freezing.”

Sherlock looked up from his Benson burners where he was trying to light a vial of a blue liquid on fire. He looked from John to the cup twice before shrugging and going back to his vial. John shook his head and went to put the full cup in the sink. “Hey!” Sherlock was shocked. “I made you coffee. You’re being rude and not drinking it!”

John snorted. “Not when it’s cold. You’re rude for not heating it up.”

“No I’m not!” Sherlock put down the vial and stood up straight with a glare.

“Are to!”

“Am--”

“Hey, what’s going on here!”

John and Sherlock both turned to see Greg standing in the doorway. 

“I made him coffee and he called me rude!” Sherlock pointed an accusing finger at John.

“It was cold!” John’s voice rose an octave. 

“Ok,” Greg raised his hands with a sigh. “John you’re going to work with me today, I need help with a case. Go get changed.”

John sighed internally,  _ Lockie always got his way, _ but went to get changed into some jeans, a plaid shirt and a green sweater that buttoned up halfway. He wondered what case Greg needed help with as he hurried to put socks on.  _ His boots wouldn’t tie though! Whatever! _

Greg shook his head when John came out of the bedroom. John was trying so hard to be Big today, but his pout about the coffee and the missed buttons on his sweater said differently. Then Greg looked at his shoes and had to quickly look down at his phone to stop from laughing at his boy. He didn’t really have a case for John. He just wanted to get John out of the house, he would have him do some paperwork and look at video tapes to find an accomplice to a robbery to keep him busy. 

“Ready,” John said as he grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet. 

Greg looked up from his phone. “Ok, let’s go,” he gestured towards the door. He was quite confident that Sherlock was Big and would stay Big. “See you later Sherlock.” All he got was a hum in response. 

*******

John sighed as he opened the second disk and popped it in the player. He adjusted his pad of paper and clicked his pen. The pad for paper was empty. He was supposed to be writing the times down where the robbery happened and when and who was involved. So far there it was blank except for a couple doodles John had drawn. They knew what the robber looked like and already had him in custody but they didn’t know who his accomplices were. 

_ Finally _ , John found a person who might be involved and then found the first actual accomplice.John was pretty sure that he was in on it. It looked like the one man was giving the other a few hidden hand signals. John had to lean really close to the screen to see who the bad guy was. He got his pad of paper and wrote down what he could see...and that was the end of the disk. He decided to take a break and give the information to Daddy. 

“So that's why I want to fire him, he is just so...” Greg said just as John walked with a smile. 

“Mycroft!” John was thrilled to see the man. There was a time when he wouldn’t have thought to say that, but he quickened his steps to give the man a hug. “Why are you here?”

“Helping Greg with the robbery case since Sherlock is big,” Mycroft said with his rare smile that only Greg, Sherlock and John got to see. 

“Oh,” John nodded. “Well I got one of the accomplices. Here is the description,” he handed the paper and a snapshot of the video to Greg. 

“Good job,” Greg grinned and took the sheet so he could hand it over to Donovan given the chance. 

Mycroft didn’t miss the small smile and blush from John as he ducked his head. He was about to ask what else Greg was doing when his phone rang. “Holmes,” he said in his typical monotone voice. 

“Sir, we have an emergency down at Raiffeisen National Bank. It seems that the robber has struck again.”

Mycroft didn’t even say anything as he hung up and turned to the other males in the room. “I need both of you down at Raiffeisen Bank. This time the accomplice has struck and you can identify him,” Mycroft pointed to John as he left, excepting the other two to follow. 

*******

Mycroft, Greg and John all went to the bank together and looked at the video tapes. It was the same accomplice since they already had the main robber in custody. And with the clearer image, John was able to tell them who it was and they had the man arrested in under an hour. John and Greg stayed to talk to the bankers and get more information, just in case the accomplice had accomplices while Mycroft headed back to his own office to work on government things. Things had all been fine and dandy until one of the bankers laughed at the doodles John had been drawing instead of writing down what he had been saying. 

“Really? A cat, or whatever the hell that is! Are you sure you’re a detective? You should be writing down what I’m saying instead of drawing. What are you? A toddler. I’m going to talk to someone intelligent.” With that, the banker stomped off but not without another scoff at the man. 

_ John wasn’t a toddler! At least not right now! And it wasn’t a cat, it was a doggy, it had a tail for crying out loud! And he was smart, Papa said that he was really smart. _

“What’s going on?” Donovan chose that moment to walk over with a smirk at the banker. 

John looked up and squared his shoulders. “Nothing, he just being a meanie dats all.”

Donovan gave him a weird look. “You’ve been hanging out with the freak too much.” And with that, she walked off. 

_ Lockie wasn’t a freak! _

John tried to ignore his emotions as he went in search of Greg. 

“Hey buddy,” Greg said when he saw John come over to him with what they called, ‘sad shoulders’. The hunched shoulders with the head down and probably a frown to match. You can have ‘sad shoulders’ but you need to tell Daddy or Papa why you have them so they can help make them ‘happy shoulders’ again. “You ready to head out? I’ve got everything I need.”

“Yup,” John said and followed Greg out to the car. He opened the back passenger and threw his folders on the seat. He let out a sigh as he opened the front passenger side to get in. He was so mopey that he almost didn’t hear Greg tell him to get in the backseat. That was the rule, little boys sat in the back. 

“John, backseat please,” Greg said and it took a moment for the boy to look up. “Backseat please,” he repeated. What he wasn’t prepared for was when John glared at him and let out a growl. 

“No,” John growled.  _ He was Big right now, not Little. _ He glared out the windshield as they sat silently for a second or two before Greg spoke.    
  


“Buddy, you know the rules. You have to sit in the back. You don’t have to sit in the car seat, but you have to sit in your seat.” Greg hoped that by calling it ‘his seat’ that John would go more happily. 

“No,” John said again and crossed his arms. 

“Last chance Bunny or Daddy will choose,” Greg said calmly. Technically there was only one choice but he liked to give his boy the choice whether to obey him or not. 

“No, I’m Big,” John stated with a huff. 

“Bunny,” Greg sighed. He got out of the car and went around to open the passenger side. “Bunny let go of the door please,” he pulled again on the door handle. 

“NO!” John shouted with a pout. “Big boy!”

“Do you want to add a time out to your punishment for disobeying Daddy?” Greg questioned. Time outs were rare, but Greg wasn’t above giving them when needed. 

“No,” John cried and let go of the door so he could look up at Daddy with wet eyes when he opened the door. He gave a mighty sniffle as Daddy knelt down so they were face to face. 

Mister Bunny was a silly, dancing, sweet little boy. Greg sighed as he looked at the sad, grumpy little man in front of him. He knew something must have happened inside the bank. He also knew that he shouldn’t have taken John to the bank when he was on the verge of Littlespace. He should have known that and he should have told Mycroft. Greg felt like crap right now, but turned his thoughts back to the sad little bunny in front of him. Greg sighed and got ready to speak, but John beat him to it. 

“Not wittle!” Bunny whimpered and rubbed at his eyes furiously. 

Greg sighed as he put a hand on John’s knee. “I think you are buddy. I know you may feel fuzzy right now, but you still need to sit in the back seat. I don’t want my little Bunny to get hurt.”

“No,” Bunny burst into tears.  _ He was hungry and tired. And not little! _ He continued to cry as Daddy picked him up and buckled him in the back seat. 

“I know Bunny, I know,” Greg cooed as his boy continued to cry all the way home, upstairs and all the way to the couch where Greg sat down with Bunny on his lap. 

“What’s going on?” Sherlock asked just as Mycroft walked in with a flourish. 

Mycroft took two seconds to take everything in and spoke to Greg. I fired the banker and want to fire Donovan.”

Greg gave Mycroft a confused look then looked down at the boy on his partner’s lap. He turned Bunny around so he could look him in the eyes. “What happened today Bunny.”

Mister Bunny shrugged. He didn’t want to say. It wasn’t nice. 

“Come on Buddy, we’ll love you no matter what,” Mycroft said just in case his boy was scared of getting in trouble. 

Mister Bunny leaned back into Daddy’s chest. Daddy was strong and solid. Safe. He took a deep breath before saying all that happened today “Da banker laughed-ed at my dwaring and said Lockie was a bad word,” Mister Bunny said quietly. “And den I told the lady and now every, everyone knows ‘bout Lockie and me.”

Greg cradled John as he burst into tears. “It’s okay baby. Remember Papa said that he took care of it. It’s all okay. We’re okay.”

It took awhile for Mister Bunny to calm down, but when he did, Daddy, Papa and Lockie were still there. 

“Otay now,” Bunny sniffed and went to wipe his nose on his sleeve but Papa beat him to it. 

“Gross Bunny, use this,” Papa put a handkerchief to his nose to blow. After a good blow or two Sherlock came over and knelt down in front of Bunny with a soft smile. 

“Wanna go play in my bedroom with my toys?”

Bunny nodded enthusiastically. It was rare that Lockie was Big and Mister Bunny was Little.  _ Big Lockie was fun to play with.  _

“Ok,” Sherlock said and held Bunny’s hand to the nursery and picked out some cool looking matchbox cars from the wooden toy box. 

*******

Greg sighed and leaned into Mycroft as the other man sat down on the couch and pulled him close. 

“I feel like shit,” Greg sighed. “I shouldn’t have brought him today.”

“You didn’t have a choice. Remember what happened last time we left Bunny alone with a Big Sherlock.”

Greg smiled as he remembered the chaos that Mycroft and him had returned home to when they had left the two home alone one when John was Little. Let’s just say they are still find flour in crevices to this day. 

“And you’re not shit,” Mycroft went on to say. 

Greg hummed and leaned his head up for a kiss. “Whatever you say babe.” After a moment of comfortable silence and listening to the boys play in the other room, Greg asked. “Did you really fire the banker?”

Mycroft nodded. “Of course I did. What do you take me for? He won’t ever deal with money of any sort ever again.”

“And Donovan?”

“That’s your department,” Mycroft replied. 

*******

It wasn’t long before playing with Bunny that Lockie made an appearance and peed on the floor and started to cry. 

Mycroft was the one to go get the boy and clean up everything as Greg made dinner with the Little boys’ help. 

Mister Bunny got to pour the pasta into the water.  _ But he had to be careful cause the water was hot.  _

Lockie got to put the butter in.  _ Butter does not taste very good.  _

*******

“Nini Mister Bunny,” Greg said as he gave the boy a kiss on the forehead. 

“Daddy?” Bunny looks up at him with wide, innocent blue eyes. “It’s ok?”  _ He just had to make sure.  _

Greg smiled as his boy asked for the twentieth time if everything that had transpired today was okay and that he wasn’t in trouble or that no one knew about his and Lockie’s Little sides. And just like every other time, Greg smiled and nodded. 

“Everything’s okay Bunny.”

“Otay,” Mister Bunny smiled cause he trusted his Daddy. “Wove you.”

“Love you to Mister Bunny. Nini Baby,” Greg gave his precious little boy another kiss before turning on the night light and shutting the door partway. 

Mister Bunny had had an awfully big day….even if he was Little for most of it. 

And that was okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open!


End file.
